


New kids

by sellyjoe77



Category: deadlox - Fandom, munchingbrotato
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellyjoe77/pseuds/sellyjoe77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney moves to a new school and gets a friend named tundra. What happens when two new, cute, boys show up</p>
            </blockquote>





	New kids

Hi im Sydney and I am a 17 year old girl that is addicted to YouTube and minecraft. My favorite color is green and favorite food is pizza. Also this is most important my favorite minecrafter is Munchingbrotato. I have red hair and glasses and i always wear jeans, a minecraft shirt, and vans with a Bennie. Hi I'm Tundra I am a 17 year old girl and I love minecraft and the internet in general. My favorite colors are purple and green. My favorite food is everything. Also my favorite minecrafter is Deadlox. I wear my jeans, a normal t-shirt and tennis shoes and i don't care how people see me. Hello my name is Willa and I play minecraft and watch people play minecraft. My favorite tv show is Pokemon and I love my phone. I have blonde hair and people think I will never like video games. They think I should be hanging around popular people. I normally wear a dress or skirt and a shirt that works with the skirt. Chapter 1( Sydney's first day) Sydney's pov It is my first day at school today so I will do my best to make friends. No way that is going to happen I will go to class and if we get free time internet I go. I moved to Texas 2 days ago and it was on Friday after school. I came from Tennessee and my dad got a new job here so we moved. I know no one here will like my minecraft obsession. I got ready and put on my thebajancanadian t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and braid my hair into two pig-tails and put my beanie that matched my shirt on. And to finish it off I put on my munchingbrotato toms. The perfect touch is a little powder, blush, and my lip gloss. I put on enough not to look fake, but presentable. Then I was off to school. Once I got there I automatically went to the office to get my schedule. As I was going into the office I saw a girl getting pushed around in the halls. I quickly ran over and stopped the people. She said her name was Tundra which is really cool. I glanced down to see that she had a minecraft shirt on and that made me very happy. I said, "Hey do you like minecraft.". She happily shook her head agreeing to my question. We then walked together to the office. Tundra's pov I meet this really nice girl in the hallway she said her name was Sydney. The best thing that she said was that she liked minecraft. While she was helping me up from my daily beatings i saw she was wearing a red BajanCanadian shirt and i knew we would be good friends. I walked to the office with her to get her schedule and then we would part our ways. Once we got to the office she grabbed the piece of paper ,and we made sure our schedules didn't match. To my surprise our schedules were exactly the same and we were off to first period. She was so lucky because if she came to this school before the big exams then she would of been going though hell on earth. Now after the tests all the teachers let us get on our phones and not do anything at all. After the long walk to 1st period we sat down and got on our phones and started talking about minecraft. Just as the first bell went off for everyone to go to class the "popular"girls came strutting through the door. The headed straight towards Sydney. They said "look what we have here a new minecraft dork." I was pissed off no one should be treated like this on their first day. What I didn't understand was why they were treating her like this she is a pretty girl and her only flaw was that she likes minecraft. After first period, we had a normal day phone, little lesson, and talking. When lunch came along we sat at my usual spot in the corner of the lunch room. Sydney and I were talking about how much we loved minecrafters and she mentioned that her favorite one was munchingbrotato. I thought wow she really likes geeky guys ,but then I realized I liked Deadlox. The day went on and she said " Tundra do you want to come over to my house after school?" I have never been asked that before and I gladly accepted.


End file.
